


I Believe In Love, You Give Me Reason To

by broadwayblainey



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayblainey/pseuds/broadwayblainey
Summary: I’m already behind on Klaine Valentines, so I’m doing well.This is a sort of prequel to a badboy!Blaine fic I wrote for Klaine Advent.I think it's cool to think about how different the characters would be if their circumstances were a little different.Klaine Valentines Challane Day 3: I Believe In You.





	I Believe In Love, You Give Me Reason To

Blaine Anderson had never thought about love.   
That might sound dramatic but he really hadn't. His father had checked out before he could wipe the drawl off of his chin; his mother had been distant, he supposed, for as long as he could remember, and had given him the weekend to find somewhere else to live when he was fifteen and caught him kissing another boy. The unconditional love that he heard parents speak of was not something he had known, his parent's love had always come with conditions.  
So, he was alone, apart from Santana, and he didn't mind that. At least, he didn't think he did. It was hard to say; can you miss something you never had in the first place? If all he had ever had was himself, how could he know if he wanted anything else? Maybe the ache he felt when he found himself awake at night was because he was missing something, but how could he know that?  
He didn't mind, he told himself. He didn't mind, he didn't mind, he didn't mind. He would repeat it like a prayer over and over; in his head when he saw Santana kiss Brittany, or some mother hold her toddler close as it wept. And out loud when he was alone, sat on the edge of his bed in Santana's spare bedroom, bent in half with his head between his knees and sweat sticking his shirt to his back, tears burning his eyes and his chest heaving, dreams of biting words and the sting of his mother's hands on him clinging to the edges of his thoughts.  
He didn't mind.  
At Santana's party, he was still telling himself that. Alone in the middle of a leather couch in the basement, he watched as everyone danced and laughed, and he drank more beer than he should have. Then he watched Kurt Hummel descend the stairs, and suddenly being alone didn't feel like an option anymore. The impulse to run and never see him again was so loud and then so quickly quieted that he was downing the rest of his drink and walking over to him before he even had the conscious thought to do so. Kurt looked him straight in the eyes and he instantly understood.  
Blaine Anderson had never thought about love because he had never needed to before.


End file.
